Anselme
'Appearance' Devastatingly handsome with the singular exception of his missing right eye, Anselme is a striking and memorable fellow. His good, emerald colored eye is, by itself, beguiling. When it falls on you, it's flattering and you have a hard time tearing your gaze away on the rare occasion the distracted man deigns to make direct eye contact. Generally he looks off to the side of you or continuously at whatever he was occupied with before you interrupted him. His sooty golden hair is shoulder length, wavy and always tied back with a green silk ribbon. It perpetually smells of clove. Black lamb skin gloves fit his hands impeccably; he never takes them off in public. A leather eye patch (likely from the same artisan who fashioned his gloves) covers his ruby devil's eye on the right. He never takes it off either and declines to tell the story of how he was injured. Typically he's seen sporting a stiff collared green or black jacket with long tails. His pants are always bloused neatly into his sleek handsome, though out of place, engineer's boots. 'Personality' Anselme is in possession of a fiendishly clever sense of humor and a rapier wit. Ostensibly, he loathes practically everything and everyone, yet people are continually charmed by his pointing out every delicious, hypocritical flaw or absurdity in society and life in general. He seems to have been well schooled, or else he's come by his knowledge of history and the arts by other means. He speaks in a bright tenor voice and is tremendously animated, always talking with his hands and making sweeping gestures or grabbing for props. When left alone, he's rumored to brood or possibly just enjoy the silence. 'History' How he became a devil is a mystery, but it is believed that in his former life he was a tenor at the Elmdore theater and engaged to Danielle Voisin. Even knowing this, his real identity would still be hard to place as the theater and many opera fans died on the night of the fire. 'Advantages' *'Charm II (Uncommon)' - Anselme is wickedly funny, ostensibly good looking and alluring even when he doesn't mean to be. Sometimes, what ought be interpreted as obvious disdain (or outright verbal abuse) mistakenly comes off as good natured ribbing or merely a wry observation. He is capable of being perfectly polite when he can be bothered and makes a good (first) impression on everyone he meets, almost without fail. *'Intelligence II (Common)' - Anselme seems well versed. Certainly he's well spoken and knowledgeable in matters of history, the arts and literature. His normally impish antics belie his insidious mind. *'Cunning I (Common)' - Anselme's keen wit isn't just reserved for verbal sparring and seduction. He's a quick thinker and always mindful of his situation. *'Rogue I (Common)' - As an archetypal rogue, Anselme has some talent in matters of stealth and thievery. He also makes a cunning and deceptive opponent in a duel and has some skilled with most blades. *'Detect Magic I: Devil's Eye (Rare)' - Anselme can literally see the normally invisible presence of magic with the aid of his diabolic eye. This allows him to identify magical objects and pierce illusions with ease. Magic users wouldn't automatically be identified, but any persistent spell effects on them would be visible. While it offers no defense against spells, Anselme certainly knows when he's been the target all but he most subtle magics. *'Alacrity II (Common)' - Anselme has supernatural reflexes and, in short bursts, he is capable of inhuman speed and grace. He can traverse short distances in a blink and his feats of legerdemain appear magical. In combat he is exceedingly difficult to pin down and few can catch him off guard. *'Imps I (Uncommon)' - Known in some obscure circles as the Imp King, Anselme commands the creature's fanatical loyalty and appears to be the only being able to control them. While useless in combat (and most other things), imps are small, deceptively clever and quite agile. This, in conjunction with their natural kleptomania make them excellent thieves and spies. Imps are summoned and dismissed in a puff of greenish smoke; they vanish in the same way if injured, captured or just unduly startled. While effectively indestructible, they can be bribed and intimidated. *'Flight I (Common)' - Anselme can grow and dismiss a pair of bat wings at will. With an unimpressive wingspan of two feet, they scarcely look big enough to bare a full grown man aloft. While not exactly capable of true flight, Anselme can use them to hover, glide and leap. Naturally, the wings must be present for Anselme to gain a bonus from this advantage and he prudently chooses to keep them a secret as they would reveal him to be a denizen of the Nether. *'Nether Blade I (Uncommon)' - Anselme wields one of the nine fabled Nether Blades. Its true name has been lost to the ages and if Anselme knows it, he refuses to say it aloud. While renowned to utterly wicked tools used by great evil, the nine blades actually lack any disposition or enchantments; rather, they are just very'' very'' sharp. Carved from a solid piece of nether obsidian, the sword would register as magical for someone capable of perceiving such things. Though, the unsettling way light twists and reflects in the blue-black blade is a clue for most. The sword is substantially lighter than it appears. In place of its given name, the weapon has been called The Blade of Midnight. Anselme jokingly and lovingly refers to the blade as Parsimoniae.